Pet
Každý charakter může mít Zvířátko. Zvířátka jsou jako část výbavy: můžete je mít v inventáři, ale jestli chcete aby přidávali uvedené bonusy, je třeba si je nasadit. (Nejsou jako sumoni, kteří budou útočit na vaše nepřátele během souboje). O většinu zvířátek je ale třeba se starat, protože když je nebudete krmit, můžou vám umřít. Krmení je tedy způsob, jak hráč může určit bonusy příslušného mazlíčka. Někteřé zvířátka mají HP, a když budou mit 0 HP, tak umřou. Pouze P2P můžou ale zvířátka používat. F2P sice můžou zvířátko vlastnit, ale nemůžou ho nasadit a ni krmit, a ani za ně nedostávají žádné bonusy. Známá zvířátka Kompletní seznam můžete najít na této stránce Běžná zvířátka Tidle mazlíčci jsou běžně ve hře jako bonus za projití dungeon, součast quest u, neboj jako odměna za nějaký úkol. Musí se pravidelně krmit. Většinou mají maximalně 10 hp, and a maximalně item power 80. Zvířátka za předplatné Zvířátka za předplatné jsou součástí každého dárečku pro lidi, kteří si zaplati Dofus. Stejně jako běžné zvířátka se musí krmit, i když tyto většinou vydrží déle bez krmení. Převážně mají maximálně 10 hp, a maximální bonusy 50. Kvůli podvodům s kreditními kartami, nemůžou tyto zvířátka být předávány na jiné accounty po dobu 2 měsíců od obdržení. Platí to i pro případ, že si zvířátko dočasně zasvitkujete u Bow kennela dáte do Bank. Pro detaily mrkněte na oficiální forum official announcement. V Ankama Lottery Event, můžete taky vyhrát zvířátko nebo prášky pro posílení současného zvířátka, aby dosáhnulo větších statů, než je základní počet. Zvířátka požírající duše Když si předplatíš dofus, můžeš si vybrat zvířátko, které se živí požíráním duší. Nemusí se krmit jako ostatní mazlíčci, jejich staty se navyšují zabíjením příslušných monster. Stačí si je "equipnout" a zabít monstrum, které typově odpovídá. Pokud je nebudete krmit (zabíjením monster), nebudou hladovět a nebudou jim po čase ubívat životy, jako u jiných zvířátek, ale taky jim žádné staty nepřibudou. Gobtubby, El Scarador (pet), Treechster a Minifoux mají stejné maximální hodnoty statů jako běžná zvířátka za předplatné. Gobtubby a El Scarador můžou být stále používání F2P hráči. Zvířátka jako speciální odměny Tyto zvířátka nejedí a mají stálé staty. Jak udržet mazlíčka naživu Zvířátka bez HP jsou zvířátka jen podle jména. Nemůžou se jim přidávat staty, nemůžou umřít, jsou prostě jen na equipnutí - neni se třeba o ně vůbec starat. '' Nejdůležitější stat je počet jeho životů HP. Různé druhy zvířátek mají různé počty HP. Jestli HP klesne na 0, zvířátko se promění v ducha. O HP přijdeš když s equipnutým zvířátkem umřeš v boji. Challange mezi hráčema se nepočítá, ale pokud budeš mít během boje disconnect, tak zvířátko o život přijde. Také přijdou o život, když je nebudeš krmit. HP můžeš přidávat tak, že budeš zvířátku dávat Eniripsa's Powder, ale zvířátka která se nedají krmit, tak ani tendle prášek jíst nebudou. Takže prostě není žádná šance doplnit HP Quaquack. Ale i když nemusíš krmit zvířátka požírající duše, můžeš jim dát Eniripsa's Powder na obnovení počtu HP. Není možné mít víc HP, než je základní počet. Chov zvířátka ''Někteří mazlíčci se krmit nedají, takže se jim žádné staty nezvyšují. Zkontroluj si podle seznamu, co tvůj mazlíček žere. Zvířátka mají food points (FP). Tendle skrytý stat je pouze pro pozorování stavu zvířátka. Mazlíček začíná s 0 FP v normálním stavu. Pokaždý, když dáš zvířátku nažrat, tak se počítadlo pohne. Tendle skrytej stat se pohybuje v kruhu (1, 2, 3) opakující se po každým třetím úspěšném krmení. Kdy krmit zvířátka: * Jestli ho nakrmíte'před' minimální krmící dobou, zvířátko dostane jeden FP. Tlustý zvířátka ztrácej 1 HP. * Jestli ho nakrmíte mezi minimální a maximální krmící dobou, zvířátko dostane bonusový bod, a až bude mít třetí takovýdle bodík, dostane bonus v podobě náležitého statu (záleží na druhu mazlíčka a druhu krmení) - pro info tabulky nahoře. * Jestli ho nakrmíte po maximální krmící době, zvířátko ztratí jden FP. Přijde o tolik FP, kolik maximálních krmících dob jste propásli. Ale i tak je to 1 HP, bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho nedostal nažrat. Příklad: Bow Meow má maximální krmící dobu 18 hodin. Takže když 40 hodin nedostane nažrat, ztratí 40/18 = 2 FP a jeden HP. Obvykle jsou mazlíčci krmení jejich chovatelem, ale jestli je zvířátko v inventáři po dobu delší než je maximální doba krmení, tak ve chvíli kdy se logneš, se nakrmí automaticky. To jim způsobuje zažívací potíže :), proto je lepší je pak nakrmit ještě ručně. Tlusté (Obese) zvířátko Když máte tlustého mazlíčka, tak vám sice při equipnuti bude dávat bonusy, ale nepřibude mu při krmení žádný bonusový stat, dokud zase nezhubne na normál. Pokud ho chcete dostat zase do normálního statusu, tak mu prostě nedávejte nažrat. Musíte ho nechte vyhladovět přes maximální krmící dobu. Pokud je přežranej hodně dlouho, tak nejlepší je si ho dát na nějakou postavu (alt) kterou nějakej čas nebudete vůbec logovat. Tím minimalizujete ztrátu HP. Takže když má váš tlustý mazlíček maximální krmící dobu 24 hodin, nelogujte ho 10 dní - ztratí tak 9+ FP (za každé promeškané krmení za maximální hranici) ale jen 1 HP. Stejne to bude fungovat když si ho dáte do banky (počítat se mu to bude zase až když ho vytáhnete, ne když banku jen otevřete) nebo do baťůžku vašeho jezdítka. Vyhublé (Skinny) zvířátko Když máte vyhublého mazlíčka, tak vám sice při equipnuti bude dávat bonusy, ale nepřibude mu při krmení žádný bonusový stat, dokud zase nepřibere na normál. Pokud chcete dostat vyhublého miláčka zase do normálního statusu, proste ho krmte před minimální krmící dobou. A jelikož není žádná minimální doba, kdy musí vyhublé zvířátko čekat mezi krmením, tak ho krmte rovnou jedno za druhým, dokud nebude zase Normal - o žádné HP tak nepřijde. Eniripsa's Powder Eniripsa's Powder se používá na navrácení HP zvířátek. Má to efekt 1 HP za jeden prášek. Nemá to žádný vliv na FP a Food status . Prostě jako by ani nebylo krmeny, takže z toho neztloustne, ani nenahradí běžné jídlo. Získat ho můžete od pstavičky Oshimo na souřadnicích(9,21). Oživení vašeho zvířátka Jestli se vaše zvířátko dostane s HP na nulu, stane se z něj ghost (duch) . Můžeš ho oživit po dokončení Pet Cemetery Dungeon a výměnou Resurrection Powder a ducha zvířátka s NPC, počemž obdrži 1 HP. Alternativní možnost je vyměnit ducha zvířátka a 1 Eniripsa's Powder s Oshimem z útulku a on ti za to dá nového mazlíčka, ale bez veškerých statů. Útulek Jestli nechceš nebo nemůžeš krmit svého mazlíčka, použij Útulek na (9,21), a tam se ti o něj postarají. Za drobný peníz můžeš vyměnit zvířátko za certifikát, který můžeš kdykoliv zase zpětně proměnit na tveho mazlička. Údajně, pokud tam mazlíčka necháš až příliž dlouho (několik měsíců), můžeš ho vyměnit zpět zadarmo. Zvířátka v útulku jsou jako by ve stázi. Neztrácejí HP, FP, staty nebo cokoliv jiného. Pouze ti změní čas u posledního krmení na čas, kdy ho měníš zpět z certifikátu na živého mazlíčka. Je to prevence, by ti nechcipnuli na hladověni, když je vytáhneš z útulku. Tyto certifikáty sou vhodné, pokud chcete svého mazlíčka prodat. Klasické zvířátko, které po čase vyndáte z obchodu (nebo kdyžho koupíte), přijde o FP a HP podle doby strávené v prodeji. Bonus staty Zvířátko dostává bonusy při každém třtím krmení, které proběhlo v normální krmící čas a zvířátko je v normálním stavu. Každopádně zvířátka dostávají bonusy pouze v případě, že jejich item power nepřekročí jejich maximální sílu. Jakmile jednou zvířátko dosáhne nebo překoná jejich maximální sílu, už nemůže nic měnit. Většina zvířátek má maximální sílu limitovanou 80. Příklad: Zvířátko s 20% rezisty ma 20 * 4 = 80 sílu, takže nemůže mít už další staty. Ale pokud zvířátko první zvýší 19% rezist + 3 strength, tak má 79 sílu a může mít 20% rezist a +3 strength - což dá dohromady 83 power. Pokud krmíte vašeho mazlíka 3x, a dostal bonusový stat, můžete ho znovu krmit 2x levnějšíma surovinama. Nebo když krmíš zvířátko a daš mu 3x žrádlo a dostal bonusový stat, tak když mu okamžitě dáte další jídlo, aniž byste ho unequipnuli, tak se sice objeví, že se přežírá, ale nemá to vliv a tím se mu zkrátí doba krmení o jeden minimální čas.